Jokes
by Zovid
Summary: [AU] Kairi and Roxas are best friends with only knock knock jokes to lift their spirits. ONESHOT WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF


**Jokes **by: _Oliver.Artemis_

A small auburn girl age of six skipped her way over to her best friend's house. On the front lawn she saw a small blonde boy standing on his head his white tee shirt falling down. She giggled as he smiled at her. He fell backwards and she laughed. Turning around he pulled his shirt down.

"Hi Kairi." He said smiling at her. She tumbled towards him and he stuck his tongue out. "Show off." She shrugged and sat next to him. The two sat on the cool grass as they told each other jokes. But not just any jokes, knock, knock jokes. Ever since Roxas's father divorced his mom, they had used knock, knock jokes to cheer up the other or just for the fun of it.

"I got a new joke. Want to hear it?" Kairi said smiling pushing her hair behind her ear. Roxas nodded his hair his blond hair falling in front of his azure eyes. "'Kay. Knock, Knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Cargo."

"Cargo who?"

"Cargo beep, beep." Roxas and Kairi burst into a fit of laughter as the rolled on the ground.

"I've got one. Knock, Knock?" Roxas said as they sat up.

"Who's there?" Kairi said interested.

"I like." Roxas said picking at a blade of grass.

"I like who?"

"I don't know but hopefully me." Kairi looked at him and smiled. She hugged him and he smiled.

* * *

"Roxas, I…I think…I think we should break up." Naminé said. Roxas stared in disbelief; she had just broken up with him on his birthday. But no words came from his slightly parted lips. She brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and when he didn't say anything she turned on her heel and walked off. After a minute Roxas turned around and headed for home but his feet were dragging him to his best friend's house instead.

"Hey there birthday boy." Kairi said sitting on her porch swing. She saw the look on her face and cocked her head to the side. "Hey, why the long face?" She asked as he shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Oh come on, what's wrong?" He sighed.

"She broke up with me." He said knowing that she knew what he was talking about. Her lips formed an 'O' shape as he sat down next to her.

"Oh…Knock, knock." Roxas looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood Kairi." He said in a sullen tone digging his heel into the ground pushing the swing back and forth.

"Come on Roxas…knock, knock?" Roxas rolled his eyes

"Fine, who's there?" he said sighing.

"Tuna."

"Tuna who?"

"Tuna worry you'll find someone new." He chuckled. Her smile got bigger. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Mayonnaise."

"What's with the food?" Roxas interrupted. Kairi gave him a look making him roll his eyes. "Mayonnaise who?"

"Mayonnaise girls out there." Kairi didn't get a chuckle from him this time. She bit the corner of her lip and tried a different one. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" He said after releasing a deep sigh.

"I like." Roxas paused for a minute remembering thing joke from ten years ago and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I like who?"

"I don't know but I hope it's me." She said and he grinned at her.

"Thanks Kairi." He said giving her a hug, and then set his hand over her own; she looked down blushing.

"Knock, knock." She said softly. Roxas was a bit confused but answered anyways.

"Who's there?"

"I want."

"I want who?" Kairi didn't say the punch line. She just sat there, his hand over hers and she debated. Should say it?

"I want to kiss you." And her face turned a deep scarlet as she pressed her lips to his. Roxas's eyes opened wide before settling into it forgetting about Naminé.

* * *

Sitting in a casual/fancy restaurant, Kairi pushed her food around. The pasta she had ordered was barely touched as her cheek rested on her palm. Roxas had finished a third of his steak but stopped eating when he saw his girlfriend for four years not eat.

"Kai? What's wrong?" He asked wiping his mouth with his napkin before setting the clean side down on his lap. She shook her head still 'staring' down at the plate. Roxas bit his lip thinking why she was so upset. "Come on tell me." He said reaching over to take her hand.

"I was fired today." Ouch. Roxas thought about how badly she had wanted that journalist internship.

"I'm sorry." He paused. "Knock, Knock." Kairi looked up at him and then back at her food as she slipped her hand out of his to rest under her chin. She knew she shouldn't have been so upset on such an important date, but she was rejected and it tore her apart.

"Who's there?" She responded doubting that his joke would make her laugh.

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

"Olive you." She looked up at him but saw that he had moved to stand next to her, facing her. She smiled and she stood up to kiss him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Knock, knock." He said against her lips.

"Who's there?" the usual response came.

"Willow."

"Willow who?"

Peeling himself off her he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Willow marry me?" Kairi's eyes turned wide in surprise as her hands flew to her mouth. The case was opened to show her a beautiful ring. She started to have tears come to the corner of her eyes. Words wouldn't leave her mouth and her head slowly moved up and down. Slowly he took her hand put the ring on her finger and at the moment she forgot about herself being fired as her fiancé embraced her.

**A/n: I know crappy tremendously. But I came up with this right before I was going to bed. The whole mayonnaise thing worked in my head but not when you read it. Yes I know completely corny.**


End file.
